The Devil's Riders
The Devil's Riders is the thirty-one episode of Kamen Rider Cyber. Synopsis Cyber must now worry about two new riders and the missing Wasp driver. Plot The two fight Matthew and are able to defeat him. They are about to finish him off, but Curtis says that killing him isn’t worth it. However, he threatens Matthew to not get in their way. Matthew goes back to CyberVex were he asks Walsh how Curtis and Jeremy got drivers. He says that two other drivers were stolen along with the Wasp driver. Walsh says that they want to kill all the shifters as well, but they also want to take down CyberVex. Either way, their a threat. He tells Matthew that it is vital that he get the drivers back. Curtis tells Jeremy that the world has turned its back on them, now they have to look out for themselves. Curtis says that they will not fall in love, they will not help others especially CyberVex, and they will not help shifters. Curtis ridicules Jeremy for working with a shifter, but he has forgiven him. They must defeat the shifters by any means necessary. Lance talks to Jennifer and she tells him that she has been having nightmares about Judy. Lance offers to let her sleep in his apartment, she may have a better time sleeping in there. Matthew enlists the help of Terry in order to beat the Hopper Riders. Terry encounters Jeremy and they fight unmorphed. Jeremy stops fighting and tells Terry to meet him and Curtis at the docks with Matthew for a fair fight. Later that night at Lance’s apartment, Jennifer begins to have nightmares again and sees everyone dying at the hands of Wasp. She then sees Wasp preparing to attack her when Wasp sees her through a window until Jennifer wakes up screaming. Lance rushes to her and grabs a bucket. She begins to throw up in the bucket and says that Wasp is still alive. Lance tells her that Judy is dead and she’s not coming back. Jennifer then confesses that Judy tortured her mentally. Lance tells Jennifer to fall back asleep, he’ll stay in the room with her. Matthew and Terry go to the docks and confront the Hoppers. They fight and are able to get the upper hand on the hoppers, but the brawl ends in a draw as both sides become too injured to continue fighting. Matthew asks Curtis why he didn’t use the Wasp driver. Curtis doesn’t know what Matthew is talking about. Matthew asks if he took the Wasp driver too. Curtis says that the only drivers that were there were the Hopper Drivers. Matthew doesn’t believe him at first, but Curtis says that he would rather be locked in a cell than be called a liar. Matthew makes a deal with the hoppers; the deal is that the riders will only fight the shifters. Jeremy is against that decision, but Curtis agrees to the deal. They walk off and Jeremy says that Curtis said not to work with CyberVex. Curtis says that he’s not working with them, he’s just making sure they stay out of their way. In the sky, the Wasp driver is flying in the air.